


Two legs good

by Eris18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, References to dogs, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an active imagination. Derek thinks Stiles is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two legs good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/gifts), [Calysta Rose (Calysta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/gifts).



Stiles likes Derek’s tongue. Not that he has a lot of experience with other tongues to compare it to. Not that he wants other experiences. Nope. He likes Derek’s tongue.

Kissing’s fun. That’s the truth. Derek’s very good at kissing. Which is kind of surprising, really, since...

“This isn’t like kissing a dog at all,” Stiles muses as they catch their breath.

Derek pulls back slightly, a disbelieving look on his face. Stiles worries that the kissing will stop, that Derek will take his hand away from where it rests under Stiles’ t-shirt (the one that says ‘AWESOME’ on it...which would describe this very situation up to this point).

“...You...have you _tried_ that?” Derek asks, one eyebrow arched. His hand doesn’t move. It’s warm against Stiles’ skin.

“No no no no no no!” Stiles babbles. “Very active imagination. Lots of Adderall. Curse of a genius - permanently active brain.”

“...For a genius,” Derek drawls, “you think some rather stupid things.”

Stiles would agree, but Derek’s tongue is back. This time, it’s licking at his neck. Stiles opens his mouth to comment.

“One word,” Derek growls - and is that a hint of fang that Stiles can detect against his jugular? “One word, and I’ll stop.”

...Stiles decides to shut up.


End file.
